The primary goal of the 6th INTERNATIONAL SYMPOSIUM ON HORMONAL ONCOGENESIS (ISHO) is to promote an understanding of the role of steroid and peptide hormones, as well as, growth factors involved in mediating the downstream molecular targets that effect the onset, propagation, and progression of cells contained within endocrine-associated target tissues to malignancy. Hormonally associated cancers comprise ~30% of all cancers occurring in women (breast) and in men (prostate). Moreover, there is growing evidence that hormones can affect the progression of cancers that are not normally considered to be under significant endocrine involvement. To attain this goal, the salient characteristics of the upcoming ISHO are multi-disciplinary and translational. An assembly of speakers and attendees of different scientific and clinical backgrounds will be gathered with a common interest in hormonally-related cancer whose ultimate goal is to improve both preventive and treatment strategies by increasing our understanding of the cellular and molecular processes which underline its progress and the role that hormones play in cancer development. The program aim is to identify the development of a malignant phenotype and implement the use of specific agents on novel molecular targets to prevent cancer development and in the treatment of primary and recurrent disease. The intent of this ISHO is to provide cutting edge progress in cancer research in the field of hormonal oncogenesis with an emphasis in translational research studies. The following sessions are proposed: SESSION I. Stem/Progenitor Cells. SESSION II. Targeting Early Pre-invasive Hormonal Cancers. SESSION III. Deregulation of Mitosis. SESSION IV. New Diagnostic and Prognostic Markers for Hormonal Cancer Risk. SESSION V. Microenvironment in Neoplasia. SESSION VI. Novel Paradigms and Therapies in Hormonal Cancers. Additionally, there will be one PLENARY and three STATE OF THE ART lectures, as well as two Poster Sessions, of which a limited number of oral presentations will be scheduled to be discussed by all attendees. The proceedings of the ISHO will be published in a book from Springer, New York, as has been the case of all past symposia. The diversity of the disciplines presented by speakers, the attendee's discussions, and the intimate nature because of size and structure of these symposia have uniquely fostered subsequent collaborations among different investigators that normally would not come together in other scientific meetings, thus greatly accelerating finding solutions for these important cancers.